my kitty Kat
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: Basically, this is Kat and Gabriel fic across different universes. Sometimes they are soulmates, lovers, friends, colleagues, co-workers but sometimes, they are enemies or in a twisted relationship. sometimes, they are total strangers. And these are their stories. Each chapter is an individual story.
1. Chapter 1

He watches her through a mirror, the way she would circle her prey, with a so sweet smile on her lips. She is slightly built, to the eyes of a true terran, she is no real threat. She is seemingly meek and submissive but only he knows how powerful she is. The others, who witness her powers, don't stand a chance to remember her. She has no equipment for torture, any cells or even devices. But she is the best interrogator in the Terran Empire. Oh her smooth words and manipulative ways can shatter even a brilliant mind of a Vulcan. And she need to do so little so make a worthless scum scream in agony while she has her arms across her chest and wipe her brown locks out of her gleaming eyes. He saw the the burning madness in her eyes and he was attracted to it like a moth to a flame. She would trap anyone in their worst nightmare within few minutes, making them experience horror beyond their imagination, even making them feel pain. She would shatter their minds and rebuild new identities. Oh the pleasure she gets from watching her prey screaming in pure terror in a world she crated would be her pure ecstasy. And he knows that she will be his queen, she would be seemingly soft, innocent and mild, but her mind, oh her mind is what valuable to him. She is so cunning, talented and brilliant, perfect weapon in his arsenal, perfect weapon against the Emperor. A predatory smile claims his lips when he interrupts her 'session'.

"My kitty Kat, I think that's enough for today".

She arches her body against him, agile like a cat. She purrs in his ear while he crushes her smaller frame against himself and forcefully kisses her. She bites him until his lip bleeds, just like he wanted to. They both taste and smell the blood that made them both feel exhilarated. Breathing hard after his high, he pulls her even closer and murmurs his suggestions to her ears. She backs down, and throws a casual glance at her already forgotten prey, and she invites him with an unmistakable anger in his eyes. He chuckles; knowing she hates his interruptions, but good naturedly whacks the poor soul in his head, complying with her invitation. He could see eyes rolling inside the head while the spineless spy loses its consciousness. And he suddenly knows why she loves to do this. She loves to destroy what they hold dear, she loves seeing fear in their eyes. Well, he prefers to gun them down but he cannot deny that her methods arouse him as well. He turns his attention towards her, pulling her towards the door, to the empty observation room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat softly threads her fingers in the shorter strands of Gabriel's hair, as he rests his head against her collarbone, her chin resting atop his head. She is sitting on the bed, her back pressed against the headboard, trying to forget the tingling sensation as her back decides to remind her of her old injuries. She sifts a bit, but it doesn't make much of a difference as Gabriel somehow managed to wrap himself around her, his arms clinging to her body as if she is his lifeline. His breathing is normal now, almost on the verge of falling asleep. But she notices that he is mindful of her even in his sleep, not putting his total weight on her. His hand shifts in his half-asleep state to rest against her stomach and her breath hitches in her throat. The soft swell of her stomach, the one she ignored for the past week, feels more prominent under his palm. She turns her gaze to the dark windows, trying to blink back tears. But the hand on her stomach and the lead weight in her heart brings her back to the current predicament.

She never thought of it to be a possibility, Even to be a remote possibility at this age. Of course, there are many women who faced this at her age. But she never wanted this, any of it. Her train of thoughts comes to an abrupt halt when Gabriel somehow scoots closer to her, murmuring against her skin, which tickles as his breath fans over a sensitive spot. Her whole body aches, complaining about her position, and she slowly slides against the headboard until she is lying flat on the bed. Gabriel pulls her flush against him. Kat turns in his embrace and his palm, which intends to rest on her back pressed against her abdomen. Kat heaves in response, biting back the nerve-wracking sobs that threatened to erupt from her throat. Her sudden motion and emotional turmoil bring a powerful wave of nausea over, and Kat manages to reach the bathroom in a record time.

Gabriel blinks harder to make sense of being abruptly woken from his slumber. He is usually a very light sleeper partially because of being a Starfleet officer for more than three decades and mostly because of his recent imprisonment in the Terran universe. He wasn't even sure when he will ever sleep through the night without being awakened due to every little movement Kat does in her sleep. For a second, he stared aimlessly, in confusion as his sleep-addled mind tried to process the information coming from his sensory organs. Retching sounds coming from the bathroom and light peeking underneath the door snaps him out of his stupor. Pushing the sheets aside, he slides from the bed, calling her name. "Kat?" he pauses for a moment before asking, "You ok there?"

Worry begins to creep into his heart from the places where he kept it hidden for days. This is now the third time in a week she'd gotten sick. She was exhausted, sick and very withdrawn for the past week and whenever he broached the subject, she chalked it up to being busy or just a bug and that she had it under control. He didn't even know if she got sick while she was at work. If so, then this might be a terrible situation. Kat has the stronger stomach from the two of them and from what he remembers about their academy days, Kat only throws up if the situation is worse. A very bad case of double pneumonia incident and a ghastly pale image of Ensign Cornwell in sickbay haunt his memories. Fueled by his fears and concerns, Gabriel walks towards the bathroom in hurried strides, "Can I come in?" "You need any help there?"

Another retching sound later, he decides to intervene. He pushes the bathroom door to reveal Kat kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and suddenly he sees how weak, exhausted and small she appears to be. Kat has been petite and small as long as he can remember, but her personality, intelligence and her kindred spirit always managed to paint her in a much larger image in everyone's minds. Coupled with her uniform and Admiral Insignia, Katrina Cornwell is a force to be reckoned with. But now, without her uniform, badges or the mask of professionalism, coupled with the sickness, she suddenly looks so vulnerable. Gabriel bends to her level to move stray strands of her hair from her face while continuing to rub her back as she continues to empty the remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Unfortunately, mad dash to the bathroom in the middle of the night to throw up wasn't an unusual occurrence in Cornwell-Lorca household. From the day Gabriel was rescued Kat has been his shadow, his strength and in return he tried to be hers after learning how damaged she was. It was not the first night she woke up sweating, her eyes widened in fear, dashing to the bathroom to empty her stomach. But things had turned better for her in past months. Or so he thought.

And he lost count of the nights Kat spent rubbing his back, holding him, humming to him after terrible nightmares left him utterly terrified. He'd see 'her' in his sleep, the other Katrina and he and Kat found out together that Kat's voice won't soothe him as it usually did back before his disappearance into the mirror universe (and that was an incident he hated to recall). And Kat started humming a lullaby to him and to his utter surprise, it worked. Every time, she'd hum it to him until her throat is raw and he'd fall into a pitiful sleep. Some mornings, she couldn't even utter a single word but she was adamant that she was doing everything of her own volition. There was no doubt or hesitation in her voice. And most of the time, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this wonderful, amazing woman in his life.

But now, as Kat almost collapses into his arms, he helps her to sit on the floor and gives her some water, and he cannot focus on either of those tasks. He is on auto-pilot as his mind is reeling from the fact that she is sick and there is nothing he could do. He knows in the pit of his stomach that this is not a result of their normal nighttime nightmare routine. Worry eats him alive as he somehow focuses of the pale face of the woman who spent a good three decades being an integral part of his life as his best friend, his lover and now his saving grace. He was not reluctant to admit it now, as he suffered so much from the guilt of not being able to tell her how much she meant to him when he was thousands of light years away, with no hope to return to her embrace.

Kat Gulps down water, soothing her burnt throat and wipes her face with a wet towel Gabriel provided. She looks at him, trying to decipher his innermost thoughts hidden in the clear blue eyes that return her gaze. He gently helps her to stand and puts his arm around her weak body. Kat leans onto him and feels his fear and concern vibrating off of him. She expects him to ask questions but finds herself back in bed, in his warm, protective yet silent embrace. She is thankful for his silence as she cannot think of anything to say to him. She looks up to his face, and she catches his expectant gaze. She is moved by the concern and love she sees in those clear blues she loves so much. She turns her gaze towards her lap, trying to gather her thoughts. She presses her palm against her queasy stomach and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ears. She is too tired and sick to her stomach to utter a syllable but she owes him an explanation and she cannot forever hide this from him. She quickly utters three words before it becomes too overwhelming for her. She could hear herself saying those words and couldn't help but wonder how unnatural and dry her own voice sounds.

"I'm pregnant, Gabriel".

Gabriel actually expects some lengthy medical lecture, some scientific gibberish about her condition. That he'd be losing her. But he never expected the reason that came out from Kat. He actually thought they were past the age of that possibility occurring naturally. On the other hand, Klingon prison, cutting-edge spinal surgery and the so many other things Katrina's body was subjected to, 'normal' is not within the parameters when it came to her body. He'd never given thought of having kids; then again even if he wanted a family, Kat wasn't the person he expected to build it with. He feels Kat growing tense in his arms due to his lack of response. He wraps her more tightly in his embrace as he places a tender kiss on her head. "Go to sleep, Kitty Kat. We can discuss everything in the morning". He murmurs into her ear as she slowly melts into his embrace and he feels her body growing heavier as exhaustion drags her back to sleep.

For the first time, he hums the familiar lullaby until she falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
